The consumer's growing demand for flexibility and for availability of a variety of services in electronic devices presently pushes forward the miniaturization of device components that implement these services. In the context of mobile phones, after the incorporation of transceivers that are operable in different frequency bands of the second generation mobile radio standards (e.g. the Global System for Mobile Communications, GSM) into so-called dual- and tri-band mobile phones, recent activities are directed to integrate transceivers for both the second and third generation mobile radio standards, with the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) as a representative of the latter type of standard, into so-called multi-mode mobile phones.
The prior art approach to set-up, for instance, a dual-mode transmitter for a dual-mode mobile phone is to design a first transmitter operable according to a first mobile radio standard and a second transmitter operable according to a second mobile radio standard, and then to separately integrate the designed transmitters into the dual-mode transmitter. This approach, however, does not account for the fact that the first and second transmitter will, during operation of the dual-mode mobile phone, not be used concurrently, and thus causes comparably large dimensions and weight of the dual-mode transmitter.